


I'm here to make you crimson

by Peachy_ito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_ito/pseuds/Peachy_ito
Summary: Hope you enjoyed this Bertholdt and Reiner fic, this is the only one that I've been writing for months but now it's finally finished! :D future Erwin x Levi and Marco x Jean fan fics to come, so you can all grin and cheer your knickers off guys! :)





	I'm here to make you crimson

I'm here to make you crimson

Reiner wasn't up for this shit today, some days he didn't want to get out of bed, he just wasn't motivated. Today was one of these days and he reminded himself it was by pulling the sheets back over his head when the sun started to pour in. He loved rainy days, it meant that he could stay inside and have a relaxing evening with bertholdt doing mostly written work, or when they had the day off, they would talk the day away sipping mugs of hot chocolate beverages and enjoy steamy loaves of bread. He smiled a little as bertholdt's name crossed his mind and the loving moments they shared.

Bertholdt was what Reiner called an advanced person, he was in love with him and loved his company but he would never make a move on him, he didn't want to ruin what they had by doing such a thing. He disliked sex or anything of a sexual nature, he'd refrained from it all these years, his eyebrows furrowed further as thoughts of sex came flooding in.

His sickly thoughts were disturbed by a playful poke to the thigh, he peeked innocently through a little opening from under the duvet to see who did it. Bertholdt stood there smiling brightly and Reiner couldn't help but smile back knowing his smile was hidden by the sheets, trying to maintain his shitty mood; "what are you doing Reiner? We've got training today, ODM, remember?" 

Reiner sighed rolling over, he'd realised he'd exposed his tight black underwear when he received a playful slap on his ass, he blushed only a shade of red that bertholdt knew darting away from Bertholdt's annoyingly large hands, glad that he wasn't facing him. Bertholdt laughed seductively, pleased by the fact that he had that effect on Reiner.  
"Bertholdt...please I'm tired today.." Reiner mumbled pulling the covers back over his derriére.  
"Babe," this was something that always peaked Reiner's interest, he felt himself annoyingly getting hard at one stupid pet name, it was just a name for goodness sake, even his mum would call him that but when bertholdt said it, it was a whole different story. "If you don't get up I'm going to touch you up," he said his slender arm reaching out for Reiner's ass again, he groped it slowly waiting for Reiner's reaction, it came hastily in a failed attempt to wack away bertholdt's hand but he was too slow and Bertholdt had caught Reiner's wrists, he squeezed tight until Reiner's hands went limp. That gave Bertholdt time to run his fingers down Reiner's ass and in between his thighs, his fingers stopped and tentatively stroked Reiner's entrance through his shorts, Bertholdt looked up at Reiner pulling the sheets off of Reiner's head with his other hand so he could see his face properly, smiling sweetly when he saw Reiner's embarrassed, lust filled reaction. Reiner was completely dazed under Bertholdt's tortuous spell, but it was time to get up and again he hadn't the time for this.

Bertholdt felt his wrist click as Reiner wrenched free, he received an abrupt elbow to the chest as he was reminded of Reiner's strength, he smiled watching the blonde as he arose topless from his sheets, his muscles moving and arranging themselves delicately as he yawned, slumping down from his and Bertholdt's bunk as he headed over to the showers. Bertholdt followed closely behind still smiling.

They were always the one's to wake up early as Reiner had lost to a bet that him, bertholdt and jean had arranged; the loser, who was Reiner in this case, had to shower with bertholdt present for the rest of the year without fail. Jean was always there to oversee it and with his smirking ass, but the bastard was fast asleep next to Marco 'they're a cute couple but jean is always cooking up some weird shit' Reiner thought feeling the cold tiles pinch his bare feet as he stood in front of the chosen cubicle.

As always he expected Bertholdt to stand outside the cubicle and tell him how delicious his body looked in a slightly disturbing, cannibalistic way; of course he liked those comments, well his dick certainly did - a lot, but he'd never show Bertholdt that, he hid his true feelings by laughing it off and dismissing his friend in that situation, as Bertholdt would tower over the cubicle easily so there was nothing he could do about it. He looked back briefly, seeing Bertholdt admiring himself in the mirror making pointed fingers and adorable faces, Reiner turned back around smirking, 'psht' he thought removing his clothes and stepping into the cubicle, swiftly turning on the shower over his head.

'dark in here..' he thought 'why does he have to be so damn tall..?' His thoughts were scarily, abruptly cut off by Bertholdt's body against the back of his, bare skin against skin, too intimate. Reiner froze as he felt Bertholdt's hands snake around him from behind his palms flat against his body touching almost every inch of his decked out stomach with those long, piano fingers, his chin resting on the top of Reiner's head. They stood together like this under the shower for a few minutes, Bertholdt was waiting for Reiner to get comfortable and the shock on Reiner's face slowly ebbed away, he felt himself getting hard again but he remained perfectly still, his gaze dropping to the floor. He hadn't even heard when Bertholdt had opened the cubicle, let alone come over here; the damn bastard had crept up on him successfully.

Bertholdt then proceeded to kissing Reiner's neck, trailing little kisses down his shoulders and over his shoulder blades. Reiner was completely red, glad that it was steamy so that the crimson in his cheeks was dulled out.  
"Baby.." Bertholdt uttered close to Reiner's ear, he knew just how to set Reiner off and he loved it. There was that damn word again, Reiner felt his stomach tighten as he said it. "Are you going to get nice and wet for me?" He said moving his fingers down from Reiner's waist to his ass again, his fingers toying with Reiner's entrance. Reiner was seriously dying of arousal here as his stomach was contracting deliciously; hands hanging, lifeless. He let out an almost silent needy groan, the gushing water of the shower disguising his want, eyes narrowing.

'Bertholdt wouldn't possibly do what he was about to do, would he?' Reiner just about thought through the clouds of disgustingly satisfying lust that filled his head. Bertholdt's hand moved up to Reiner's mouth and he slowly slipped two fingers in causing Reiner to let out a deep moan; Bertholdt smiled slyly, feeling the vibration of Reiner's voice, knowing he had Reiner exactly where he wanted. He knew the blonde was overly sensitive and he revelled in the thought of Reiner getting wet so easily, refocusing on the situation he moved his head round Reiner's slightly, looking down on him, so he could see his mouth. "Suck" he demanded his voice a lot deeper than usual, fuelled by desire. Reiner did as he was told slowly swirling his tongue over Bertholdt's long fingers, still trying to understand how this one man had that effect on him and how he never pushed away, he liked when Bertholdt did this to him but he was unwilling to show it. He moaned again feeling a familiar wetness run down his thighs, knowing it wasn't the spray of water from the shower, he was glad that they were showering so that his situation wasn't obvious, although he knew that Bertholdt could feel the vibration of his moaning, that was all the credit that Reiner was allowing Bertholdt to smile about. His fingers slowly left Reiner's mouth and he moved his fingers back down to Reiner's ass. His fingers prodded at his entrance again before slowly pushing the two in painstakingly right up to the knuckles, his head positioned round Reiner's neck as he watched the blonde's pained expression, that cute but sly smile returning.

"You're so tight Reiner...it's so delicious, what I'd give to be inside you right now baby.." Bertholdt said a dirty smirk on his face as he started to move his fingers around inside Reiner, setting a tortuous circular rhythm, constantly touching Reiner's prostate.  
'damn this guy and his long fingers...they can reach fucking just about everywhere' Reiner thought as his face was full of need now, his lips parted slightly as Bertholdt continued pleasuring him. He didn't tell Bertholdt to stop, ever. It was exceedingly good and he was so close, it was too late for him to push away so he just let himself go, allowing himself to groan aloud like the needy slut that he truly was, earning a deeper fingering.  
"That's it baby, don't stifle that beautiful voice. You make all the noise you want, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Bertholdt said his voice low and full of desire as he trailed kisses across Reiner's collar bone and up to his lips; he moved his other hand up to Reiner's mouth and pushed his fingers in causing the blonde to unintentionally swirl his tongue over them in some sort of attempt to calm himself down.

Reiner knew he hated sex, it made him feel utterly powerless, he knew he'd had something wrong with him ever since his first encounter with Bertholdt, they were younger then and Reiner had been collecting firewood with his friend to bring back to the camp. They were tired and after having dinner after a hard day's work of hunting, all the blonde and his friend wanted to do was get some shut eye. Bertholdt was always scared at night and Reiner was usually the one to comfort him as Annie would rarely step up to the plate; it was normal for Reiner to share his bed with Bertholdt. It was that day when Reiner woke up to one of Bertholdt's contortions that he had decided to forbid himself from any sexual activities. Bertholdt's leg was wedged right up between Reiner's legs, his hand pushing Reiner's jaw up, his body was diagonally stretched across the blonde's and his other hand bent unnaturally and knotted in long blonde strands, gripping tightly.

Moving Bertholdt's hand away carefully, he took a slow, horrified look down to his trousers, they were utterly soaked and sticky and it had transferred on to Bertholdt's trousers too, he'd quickly devised a plan but it would embarrass the hell out of himself. He started to piss himself and watched in shame as the crotch area of his trousers turned dark and with it Bertholdt's trousers where his leg was pressed against Reiner's dick. When he was satisfied with the coverup Reiner rose not so carefully from Bertholdt causing him to stir and then eventually wake up. Bertholdt immediately caught sight of the dark patch on Reiner's trousers and then on his own leg and shot up looking up at a 14 year old Reiner expectantly, confusion etched on his face, "sorry, I guess I really should have went to the toilet yesterday." Reiner replied his icy gold strands hiding his darting auro eyes temporarily as they crept up to meet his friend's steely grey stare. Bertholdt said nothing and looked down at his hands again.  
"I had a nightmare.." Reiner cooked up reluctantly, he hated Bertholdt seeing him scared but it had worked. Bertholdt expanded his arms out expectantly, giving Reiner a once over, his eyes softening as he looked into the blonde's pained eyes once again, a warm smile on his face. Reiner hesitantly accepted Bertholdt's hug moving across the tent and when he was close enough Bertholdt carefully pulled him down to his knees and held him in a tight embrace for a good few minutes, before finally saying "I never want you to be ashamed to tell me these things okay? I've got your back and that's a promise." He rubbed Reiner's back and got up to change; all Reiner could remember that day was that he had gotten fucking hard over a hug and once again he had to clean up shit, he found that he was overly sensitive and it was worse with Bertholdt.

That was when he vowed to never do anything of the sort again, but where was he now? Getting ravished by Bertholdt in the fucking shower. He was livid inside but he was too deep in desire to show it, his stomach ached with wanton need. He would drop to his knees in shame but Bertholdt held him there, his arm now round Reiner's waist pinning down one of his arms; Bertholdt's other hand still fingering him, this time at a quicker pace, Bertholdt's leg was eerily shoved up between Reiner's. This position made him feel so exposed, it intensified the pleasure, the only thing he could use was his other hand and he knotted his fingers in Bertholdt's hair letting out another bitty moan as he gasped for air. He needed it now.  
"Bertholdt, now please. I want you now" Reiner half begged, his hand on Bertholdt's cheek from the front.  
"Alright, you feel just about ready anyway" Bertholdt said giving Reiner one last stretch before he pulled his fingers out, he earned a barely audible hiss from the blonde. Bertholdt swiftly turned Reiner around and pushed his knee between Reiner's thighs so his feet were barely reaching the floor. He gripped Reiner's waist with his left hand and got himself in position with his right hand. He slowly pushed his throbbing length inside of the blonde, a sharp hiss leaving his lips at how tight he was. "Damn.." Bertholdt cursed as he finally got all of himself in. Bertholdt noticed that Reiner was looking down and he lifted his chin with a finger "hey. Don't be ashamed baby. You're beautiful and I wanna see that charming face of yours, don't ever feel like you're a slut for enjoying this." Bertholdt cooed looking into glassy golden eyes as Reiner slowly smiled, despite the pain of being filled completely. Bertholdt turned off the shower and braced himself by placing his forearm against the wall, above Reiner's head.  
"You okay to go?" Bertholdt asked looking down at Reiner carefully.  
"Yeah." Reiner just about managed and he lifted his arms and snaked them around Bertholdt's neck. Bertholdt started to move slowly; he let his head drop to Reiner's so that their foreheads were pressed together and the two simultaneously closed their eyes. With a quick kiss Bertholdt quickened his pace, easily slipping in as the two were still dripping wet. Reiner let out a breathless moan and kissed Bertholdt again to try and stifle a moan but the brunette felt him moan in his mouth. He pulled away from Reiner, "kissing comes after babe. I wanna hear you moan first, you've got such a nice deep voice so use it." Bertholdt huffed, his voice low and raspy. He watched Reiner close his eyes again as he groaned, his arms limp around the taller of the two's neck. He cried out when Bertholdt made his thrusts deeper, so that he was constantly hitting his prostate. With each thrust came a high pitched moan from the blonde as Bertholdt kept up a tortuous rhythm. "That's it baby! Come on we're nearly there!" Bertholdt said a smile playing on his lips. His grip on Reiner's waist getting tighter as the two filled the bathroom with the noises of harsh breathing and moans. Reiner's eyes rolled back into his head as he came, his body going limp as he shook uncontrollably. His eyes started to fill with grey, then to black and he dropped into a quick thinking Bertholdt's arms. He felt himself being carried away with a towel around him before he lost consciousness completely.

Bertholdt had brought him back to the empty sleeping quarters, ensuring to be careful with his friend's body. He looked down on the blonde from the top bunk, leaning over the safety bar of the top bed, his hands folded on the bar. Reiner's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at a smiling Bertholdt. "Properly awake yet?" Bertholdt quizzed raising an eyebrow.  
"I guess" Reiner stirred, sitting up, his eyes squinting from the sun outside as it filtered in through the moss coloured curtains. He raised a hand to block it, standing up. As he stood an overwhelming pain pinched his lower insides painfully, causing him to bend over and hold his stomach with both arms. Bertholdt tapped a groaning Reiner lightly with a finger and then stroked his head. "That's anal for you," and Bertholdt grinned as Reiner turned a hearty shade of crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Bertholdt and Reiner fic, this is the only one that I've been writing for months but now it's finally finished! :D future Erwin x Levi and Marco x Jean fan fics to come, so you can all grin and cheer your knickers off guys! :)


End file.
